The present invention relates to plant hangers of the type used to hang decorative plants.
Heretofore, plants have been hung singly, or in groups, for decorative purposes. However, green plants of the type used for decoration in homes and offices generally require a certain minimum amount of light for proper growth, so when they are hung in a fixed location they must be moved from time to time for proper growth.
When groups of plants are hung together, the individual plants tend to block the light received by one another. Therefore, it has previously been necessary to periodically move and rehang plants hung in groups.
In order to avoid the problems associated with providing a number of plants with uniform light as is required for proper growth, while at the same time providing a decorative mobile and hanger for a group of plants, including both climbing and non-climbing plants, the plant-mobile described herein has been invented.